Logan Heath
Logan Marshall Heath is a member of the Raccoon City Police Department's Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S) and a former Army Ranger Early Life Logan Heath was born in Lincoln, Nebraska on October 10th 1985 to former police officer Derek Heath and lawyer mother Laura. Logan's early life was spent idolising his father, making repeated statements that he too would one day join a police department. Logan breezed through local elementry, junior and senior high schools; excelling at mathematics, geography and physical education. With the latter, he still holds the 11th grade 100m sprint record at 11.67 seconds, as well as being a proficient hurdler, high jumper and javelin thrower. At the age of eighteen upon leaving school in 2003, Logan applied for the Army. Due to his accomplishments in the field of athletics (winning many trophies and being naturally physically fitter than a lot of other recruits) he was pushed straight into the 75th Army Rangers. Army Service Logan headed straight to Afghanistan upon completion of his training, quickly rising up to the rank of Corporal. Whilst in Afghanistan he volunteered to undertake extra courses to further his career, such as learning Arabic to communicate with the locals, gained experience with driving the jeeps and attaining basic helicopter and C-130 piloting skills. Armed with these new abilities (including his ability to weild many kinds of weapon with ease) it wasn't long before Logan's abilites became noticed by the Raccoon City Police Department. After being informed of a new counter-terrorism wing being set up by the request of the President, Logan's CV was in the post to Colorado immediately. Upon arrival in Colorado, he would meet Brian MacFarlane. S.T.A.R.S and C Section Service Logan arrived in Raccoon City in the summer of 2008 as a nervous yet eager to impress rookie. He played down his skills, not wanting to be pushed into another area of the department over being in S.T.A.R.S. His first contact with Brian MacFarlane, C-Section leader, would spawn a relationship that would last for years. Brian instantly took to Logan, making numerous remarks to S.T.A.R.S captain Chris Redfield as to how good he was at his job. Brian wanted Logan in the team more than anyone else, and had made his decision that Logan was going to be in the team long before the 'auditions' where people would demonstrate their skills and be cut from the programme one by one. Brian didn't care, Logan was going to be in his team no matter what. Logan quickly proved himself on a training mission at a power plant near Denver, mimicing a hostage situation. As another trainee, Carl Reynolds, had botched the mission by disobeying a hold order, Logan was able to show he was a crack shot, hitting several targets in the space of 1.5 seconds with specialised paintball rounds fired from conventional firearms. Two days later, S.T.A.R.S was called out to a car crash on the main interstate to the city. In the interviewing of witnesses and victims of the ordeal, Logan showed a professional side clearly picked up from his father. He knew all the protocols and the chain of command well, allowing him to fit into the police department as if he had been there for years. C-Section would be called out due to the several US Army soldiers being kidnapped and BOWs being suspected in the kidnappings. Logan showed supreme skill and professionalism in this arena of combat, taking down a new breed of bio-organic weapons (BOWs) that had been discovered in the northern region of Afghanistan. Logan also helped in securing a Boston school soon after, where the culprits were eventually stopped and killed. After Brian, Chris Redfield, Billy Coen, Jill Valentine, Leon S Kennedy and other high profile members retired from S.T.A.R.S in the early 2020s, Logan was personally selected by Chris to lead the next generation of S.T.A.R.S members. Personality and traits Just like his mentor Brian MacFarlane, Logan is a consumate professional who knows exactly how to handle a situation. He is also a talented marksman, rivalling both Brian and Chris with his shooting ability. In terms of ability, he is definitely the best all-round member of Brian's squad: Being able to use handguns, rifles, sniper rifles, knives and unarmed combat as if he had been doing it all his life. Although being right handed, he can use any weapon ambidextrously. Brian still maintained the best driving skills in the team, however. Outside of work, Logan enjoys video games, keeping fit, reading books and spending weekends in the Arklay Mountains. The experiences of Afghanistan didn't take an emotional toll on him as much as the T-Virus outbreak of 1998 might have done. Logan has a strong mind and once he has put his mind to something, he will keep on at it until the task is accomplished. Appearence Logan possesses youthful good looks and sports close cut light brown hair, maitaining army tradition. He is always a casual dresser, always seen in jeans, a t-shirt and a suede-style jacket that he wouldn't be seen dead in. On the job, Logan dresses in grey combat trousers, black boots, a dark blue S.T.A.R.S shirt and black tactical vest. As a result of his youthful charm, he is always having to turn away women, citing his hectic work schedule as a reason to not want to date. However, once becoming a more established member of S.T.A.R.S., he begins to yearn to settle down and maybe have children. Equipment S.T.A.R.S Beretta 92 Samaurai Edge Colt M4 Rifle with red dot sight H&K MP5 with red dot sight Category:Milsap Category:Characters Category:Police Officers